


Teacher's Pet

by mariagonerlj



Category: Code Realize, Code: Realize, code: realize: guardian of rebirth
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Teacher/Student Roleplay, he really loves being called master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariagonerlj/pseuds/mariagonerlj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van has always wanted to be a good master. And Cardia has always been her teacher's pet. Van/Cardia, loving smut. For the Code: Realize: Guardian of Rebirth fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Because this fic *had* to be written after I saw how damn... *enthusiastic* Van gets when Cardia calls him "master" during their training session. And isn't the thought of Master Van something deserving of smut fic? ;)

It doesn’t take Van long to discover that Cardia loves it when he commands her.

Even at the very beginning of their acquaintance, even during their first training, that had been part of the subtext of their conversations.

After all, no matter how hard he pushed her or how forcefully he treated her to get her to do her best, Cardia always seemed to _appreciate_ when he gave her exact orders.

Perhaps that was why, out of all the men around her, she had called him alone master.

And even now that they were lovers…

Well, the more things changed, the more they stayed the same—

And as the former knight in Queen Victoria’s military, Van has long been accustomed to taking command. 

Yet the rush of power he always feels when Cardia rushes to obey him outstrips anything else he’s ever done before, in any other part of his past.

She’s always compliant, his lovely Cardia – always so eager to please. He has but to murmur a command to her in order to see her rush to her duty. And no matter what he says—

“Strip--”

“--lay back—“ 

“—close your eyes--”

“—part your legs—“

And of course:

“—show me _everything_ you have—“

Even if his words make her flush hard enough to show in the dark, she’s always followed his commands.

It would all be quite unbalanced – were it not for the fact that Cardia has but to ask, and he’d kill any man on earth for her.

Anything she wants, he’ll do all in his power to give.

(And as for him?)

(He wants her completely.)

(It’s that simple and always will be.)

And tonight, at his command, Cardia strips down to dark stockings and glimmering skin, goose pimples rising on her lovely flesh as the night air hits her with the muted force of spring.

And as she waits for further instructions from him, all Van can do for the moment is gaze at her— 

– at that dark hair curling around her shoulders, at those green-gray eyes that shine in the soft candle-light, at the lovely curves of her hips and breasts and thighs—

\--and think himself the luckiest man in the world.

When she obediently lies down upon the divan sofa prepared for the occasion, Van tells her – very tenderly – to open up her lips. 

And if she shudders a bit even as she obeys him, her nails raking down her own curves in anticipation of his touch—

Well, no one could ever say Cardia wasn’t eager to be complicit.

He threads one gloved hand through her loose, dark hair, fingers tightening against the strands until she fights to hold back a whimper. 

But there is no fear when her luminous green-gray eyes gaze up at him—only a look that mingles need with anticipation.

“Master Van,” she says, softly, and she never _did_ learn how to hide her desires or her lusts. “What do you want me to do this evening?”

And if that need turned just a little into desperation as he trailed his other fingers down the sweet slope of her brow and her cheekbones down to her parted lips?

“Good girl,” he tells her, soothingly, as her lips gently close around his two gloved fingers. “You’ll soon figure it out.”

Her eyes go hazy but her mouth never falters as she slowly accepts his intrusion and presses her ardent tongue to his touch. And after just a _taste_ —enough to excite her—he draws his moistened fingers from her long enough to hear her say, in a throaty whisper:

“Please, Master, I need more.”

Cardia’s always been a very eager pupil, whether it be in battle or in bed.

And Van’s always been a very thorough teacher. 

And if he takes his opportunity to smile, undo his trousers, and guide her eager lips to his cock—

(Hard since they’d begun, and already sheathed against her poison – thank you, wonders of alchemy and modern medical science –)

Van’s never been much for hesitation.

And even if she gasps around his prick as he brings his quick fingers to the delicate delta between her legs, to that sweet slit of hers that calls to him--? 

The challenging look in her sparkling eyes shows him that his apt pupil isn’t about to let her master so easily get the best of her.

Her mouth is a treacherous heaven as it closes around him, her lips eager and ready, her tongue serpentine and savvy. And if his fingers _nearly_ fumble against her hot, eager heat as she takes as much of him as she can fit eagerly—

That just means he’s taught her well previously.

But as clever as his student can be, she still shudders pleasantly every time he gently strokes the soft curve of her mons pubis, his fingers only intermittently dipping in to the building heat beneath them, only occasionally caressing the hooded bud at the top of her pleasure—

She still shudders, his lovely little Cardia-- even after a year of training, she still moans against the cock pressed to her lips—

And if she gives a muffle cry as two of his slick fingers twist casual against and then _inside_ her—

That just means she has much left to learn.

And Van has always enjoyed instructing her.

He lets her fall back as he continues fucking her with his gloved fingers, letting one hand stroke her soft, flushed face as the other presses ever deeper inside her, finding all the sweet ridges and clefts inside her that are reserved solely for _him_.

And if his Cardia claws now at the pillows beneath her, and gasps for mercy—

Begging, whimpering, pleading—

If she tells him: “Don’t stop, don’t stop, please master, please give me—“

With one free hand, he holds her down so firmly she can barely move, but when she does, it’s always toward _him_.

And if she somehow manages to obeys his cool command to take him back into her mouth to finish him off even as she recovers from the ferocious climax that overwhelmed her…

And if she does as much even as he continues to caress her with long, cunning fingers…

Well, Van has always wanted to be a good master.

And Cardia has always been her teacher's pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always encouraged and suggestions for future scenarios may lead to future Van/Cardia smut. These two need more love and I'm happy to give all I can offer!


End file.
